quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M8: Ziggurat Vertigo
Ziggurat Vertigo 'is the eighth and secret level of the Doomed Dimension. Entirely indoors, the action takes place in a complex temple-like structure; decorated with religious imagery for the Orthodox level theme, as well as pools of deadly Lava. The gravity for this level is reduced, leading to disorienting effects and some interesting physics and level design, featuring longer jumps and falls than usual. This level also introduces the Rocket Launcher. Quick Level Completion *Take the Elevator to the left. *Take the first doorway to the right. *Jump to the highest platform and press the Button. *Return to the start and enter the pyramid. *Jump and press the Button to the right. *Drop to the floor and take either Elevator. *Jump to the central platform and press the Button. *Drop to one of the platforms below and go through a doorway into the building. *Collect the Silver Key on a pedestal in a back room. *Exit the building and jump to the corridor on the left with the Silver Door. *Open the Silver Door and take the corridor to the right to the exit. Walkthrough When the level starts you will float down to a sunken square. Kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] that is on a high platform you are facing. Jump out of the sunken square and collect a '25 Health beside it. To the right are some [[Shells|'Shells']]. Grab the Pentagram of Protection 'and dive into the [[Lava |'Lava ''']] to get to an alcove with '''two 25 Health 'and a 'Quad Damage, as well as a [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter ']] leading back to where you dived in the [[Lava|'Lava']] (#1). Go forward and grab the [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']]. Exit the building, go around the pyramid, and jump onto the platform located on its back. Once there collect the [[Nails|'Nails']]. Facing the wall of the edge of the room, go to your left onto a platform with 25 Health, [[Shells|'Shells']], and Nails. Go back to the right and keep going onto a platform with''' two 25 Health. Turn right and jump onto a platform with '''two 25 Health,' Shells', and Rockets. Now go back to the bottom floor and ride the Elevator by the starting location up to the top. Kill 2 Ogres '''when you reach the top, '''one to the left and one to the right. Kill another Ogre 'at the end of the hallway. In the middle of the hallway turn right to collect a 'Rocket Launcher. Go into the right hallway closer to the end Ogre '''and collect the two 15 Health' and '''2 Nails'. Returning to the main hallway of this level, turn right through one of the doorways and kill the Scrag. Jump onto the above platform and kill the Ogre. Also kill the Ogre 'on the higher platform in the middle. Collect the 'Rockets 'and 'Nails 'from the lower platform. In the left lower corner is another raised platform with 'Nails. Another raised platform in the left upper corner contains Yellow Armor. Jump to the middle platform, collect a 100 Health, and hit the Button. Using any route possible, make your way back to the lower floor. Go to the right and enter the previously locked area. Collect the Shells. 'Following the outer rim of the platform beside the 'Lava collect the''' Shells along the route and the Rockets ' at the end. Go to the middle of this platform area and follow the other platform that leads into the Square building and collect the '''two 15 Health'. Straight ahead is a passageway back to where the [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']] was. Jump in the middle of the room and kill the Ogre '''on the platform above. The platform continues on to the right and leads to '''two 25 Health and Shells.'' Press the 'Button' here to unlock '''two Elevators' on the Lava platform. Go back to that room, but instead of going there, go to the entrance you initially entered from that should be on the left. Jump on the platform that creates a doorframe to collect two 25 Health. Turn right and jump to the roof of the building, where you may collect the Nails. Kill the Ogre on a platform that is in the same area but higher from the initial entrance to the room. Across the building you can see a texture of a crucified creature with a hole that can be jumped to, with a 100 Health 'inside. Jump to the platform you killed the last 'Ogre at and collect the Rockets and Nails. Turn left and jump to a higher platform while killing the Ogre. If it is too difficult, you may also use the Elevator on the bottom floor located on the same side. Collect the Nails at the top. Jump to the big building beside you and kill the Scrag and Ogre at the top. Collect the''' two 25 Health.' Jump to the top of the 'Elevator' that you could have used which contains '''two 25 Health'. Turn around and look a little to the right of the building to kill an Ogre. Jump to the platform to collect the Rocket LauncherRocket Launcher. Looking straight, but slightly down and to the left and you will see a low platform. Jump to it to collect 3 Nails. Back up a few paces and jump on the platform just above you with a [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']]. This is where the other Elevator would have taken you. Collect the Nails in the middle of the platform. Turn right and jump on the top of the Elevator to collect the Yellow Armor. Turn around and jump to the roof of the building of the [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] and collect the two 25 Health and Shells. Turn left and jump back onto the main building. Press the Button, which shall unlock a Door 'where the last 'Ogre was. Kill the Ogre just behind the [[Door|'Door']]. Follow the staircase all the way down to get to the bottom floor. To the left is the 3 Nails, so turn right and collect the two 25 Health at the end. Go back up one flight of the stairs to the middle floor, and go straight into the next room. Collect the two 25 Health and Nails, as well as the Silver Key in the middle of the room which causes 2 Scrags to spawn. Go to the Silver Door 'and kill the 'Ogre to the left. Follow the passage to a 25 Health. Turn around and hit the recessed Wall (#2). Follow the passage back to the beginning of the room, but keep going until you go into the Rune Gate. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Scrag 'and Ogre 'in lower left corner of first 'Button room *'2nd Ogre ' on lower middle platform of first Button room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on pyramid/square building lower floor *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on pyramid/square building roof *'Pentagram of Protection ' on alcove above entrance to Lava platform by square building *A [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] by the highest building on the side that is entered in the walkthrough *An [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by the closer Door 'that must be unlocked by a 'Button on the highest building *A [[Shambler |'Shambler ']] on the highest building instead of [[Ogre|'Ogre']] *An [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] behind the Door 'by the '''3 Nails ' that must be unlocked by a '''Button on the highest building *'3rd Scrag ' spawns when Key is taken *'2nd '''and '''3rd Ogre '''in final room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'2nd Ogre ' on higher middle platform of first 'Button' room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ]] by initial entrance used in walkthrough to [[Lava |'Lava ']] platform on left *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by intersection of [[Lava|'''Lava]] platforms *'Ogre ' on platform of 2nd floor of pyramid/square building torwards the two 25 Health 'and [[Shells|'Shells]] *[[Shambler |'Shambler ']] on roof of pyramid/square building by Ogre, as well as the''' 2nd Nails ' *[[Shambler |'Shambler ]] on roof of '''Silver Door '''building *Only 2 Nails on lower platform of not used '''Elevator in walkthrough Effects of Low Gravity Ziggurat Vertigo is noticeable for having low gravity and this changes the environment of battle and the way certain weapons act, at stated below. Ogre Grenade attacks can reach much farther due to the low gravity. This also makes them less effective at close range. Since your Grenade Launcher fires slightly up, your Rockets will travel upwards for quite some time. When an [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] dies, it's [[Grenade |'Grenade ']] pickup will move noticeably. Secrets * #1) At the start of the level, grab the Pentagram of Protection and swim into the [[Lava |'Lava ']] immediately to the left. There is a underwater passageway leading to a [[Quad Damage|'Quad Damage']] and two 25 Health. Make sure not to grab the Pentagram until you are ready for this secret. * #2) Near the exit, there is a recessed [[Movable Wall|'Wall']]. Shoot it to pick up 2 Nails ' Enemies Deathmatch Differences *No '25 Health '''by start *Super Nailgun on top of pyramid *No 'Shells '''on high right alcove from pyramid, there is a 'Grenade Launcher 'however. *After start 'Elevator, the first hallway to the left contains no[[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|''' Rocket Launcher']], but a doorway connecting it to the' Silver KeySilver Key room *After start '''Elevator, the second hallway to the left contains a Nailgun *'Super Nailgun '''on lower platform of first 'Button' room *No 'Yellow Armor on upper left alcove of first '''Button room *'Rocket Launcher '''to the right of the second floor of the square/pyramid building *'Double-Barrelled Shotgun on the highest building *Only a '25 Health '''on top of 'Silver Door '''building *Rocket Launcher on farther 'Door '''platform that previously had to be opened by the 'Button on the highest building *No Silver Key *'Ring of Shadows '''at '(#2)' Spawn Locations *Right side of 'Lava platform by square building *Left side of 'Lava 'platform by square building *Behind pyramid building *Alcove by '''(#2) *In front of pyramid building *Middle of 'Lava 'platform by square building Gallery Quake Soundtrack - NIN - Track 09 - Violence Inside|Violence Inside. Deathstalker's GlQuake Walkthrough - E1M8 - Ziggurat Vertigo|Ziggurat Veritgo. External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m8 Category:Quake levels